Final Distance
by Heartaker
Summary: Naruto is going to have to make a decision, he either stays, or he goesand thinking was never really something Naruto could do. TEASER! Full Summary Inside.


**Final Distance**

**by Heartaker**

**A/N- **S'Okay before we get into the story, I have to really sweat-drop-I'm writing another story, on top of 'Love Stays' and 'Boyz Don't Cry'-I mean I have so many Plot Bunnies- and they're just festering! This story is my take on NarutoRokudaime and SasukeANBU, since I Love, LOve, LOVE, those stories. And there's not enough of them! I really wish there was though, because the ones that I have read, are really cute.

Alright, this story is basically me trying to write a story with all the excitement you see in the Naruto series-which if you haven't noticed already is my Happy!Crack, I thought I was going crazy when I went through my Harry Potter faze, this could quite possibly top it!

ON W/ THE DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS AND STUFF!

**Warnings- **Yaoi, Yuri, Sex, Language, Violence, Gore, Incest...ETC.ETC.

**Pairings**- READ TO FIND OUT!

Summary- _Naruto has finally achieved his dream of becoming the Sixth Hokage, and the strongest Ninja in the Village-Not to mention the respect that was long overdue-and yet Naruto is not happy, and he is not fulfilled-Sasuke is still out there waiting to be found by him, and waiting to be brought home- Naruto is going to have to make a choice, stay in protect the Village who shunned him, or go out and find the only person to ever acknowledge him-_

**Final Distance-Prologue**

**_Naruto_**-(_and his thoughts_)

_I thought the Old Hag was just pulling my leg at first when she said that she was retiring and I would succeed her-of course I've always gloated about being the next Hokage, and getting aknowedged and all that, but for it too actually happen, well for the first time in my life I was struck speechless. I wanted to celebrate along with everyone else, but my heart just wasn't in it._

_You see my heart stopped beating the day Sasuke put his fist threw my chest, and you can say that when he pulled it out-he pulled my heart out along the way. He left me there, as in he left my body behind, but not my heart-he took my heart right along with him._

_People always tell me, and I'm, always thinking about those days when I use to pretend I liked Sakura. I mean I was twelve years old, and she was a girl, a pretty girl-so put two in two together, and you have me crushing on Sakura-or at least pretending. Now don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with Sakura, except the fact that she was a major BITCH when we were little, but I'm over it-and she's apologized, and it's now a pile of dust in the back of my mind..._

_Sasuke however stands out vividly, brighter than anything my mind could ever conjure-and it's that light that I keep clinging too-those rare smiles he use to toss my way, and how ethereal he always looked. It bugged me how serious he took everything, it was always do or die when it came to him. And if anybody had a 'Brother Complex' it was Sasuke-sometimes I wondered if there relationship crossed the boundary of 'Brotherly Love' and that's why Sasuke was so pissed, and wanted revenge._

_I had always found Sasuke attractive, I mean I may act like a dolt but I'm far from it. I remember my motto-_

_"BELIEVE IT!'_

_It sounds childish to me now, but then-It always brought me hope. I was always determined, I was never one to give up, and I always tried so hard-and yet the only way to get my point across was to kick someone's ass, and even then I don't think they got it. I hated Sasuke so much for being everything that I couldn't be-I worked so hard and people never even batted a eyelash in my direction._

_Except for Sasuke._

_Everything I did, I did it for him-and I still do._

_They say love makes you stupid, they say it makes you crazy-but if that's the case-_

_'Sign me up'_

**To Be Continued...**

**I didn't plan on it being this short-but I decided to end it here-the next chapter however, will be much longer-I'm not sure when it's going to be out, because I have to start working on 'Love Stays' .13, and 'Boyz Don't Cry' .4-**

**So I'm going to leave this chapter up as a (Teaser)**

**Heartaker**


End file.
